Vegeta
"There's one thing that a Saiyan always keeps! HIS JOB!" Vegeta is an anti-hero in the Dragon Ball anime and manga franchise and a wrestler in VGCW. He and Nappa form the tag team known as The Saiyans. Originally expected to be a dominant competitor, Vegeta quickly gained a reputation as the biggest jobber in the company. In an attempt to change his losing ways, Vegeta joined The Drac Pack, in the process taking on his Majin Vegeta persona. In return for his pledge to Dracula, Vegeta was granted a title match and became the new VGCW Champion. However, Vegeta would eventually turn against Dracula, and sacrificed his life in vain in an effort to put an end to the vampire's threat to VGCW. He would remain dead until End Game 5, when he was revived to help put an end to Kefka's plans. He, along with Nappa, are former Co-Op Champions. In Season 11 Vegeta was given the prestigious title of "King of the Beach" and with his new status as royalty, formed the stable King Vegeta's Royal Court, going on to win the title for a second time, albeit for only a short while. Much to everyone's relief, Vegeta's not dead. In the Dragon Ball Franchise Vegeta is the Prince of Saiyans and the legendary Super Jobber. Despite having one of the largest body counts in the Dragon Ball Z series, he jobs to Gohan, Zarbon, Recoome, Frieza, Android 18, Perfect Cell, Super Perfect Cell, Babidi, Majin Buu, Super Buu, Kid Buu, Future Android 17, Android 13, Broly, Bojack, Janemba, and Hirudegarn. In the formerly semi-canonical sequel series Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta openly weeps about his lack of strength and the fact that he'll never be as strong as Goku. In Dragon Ball Super, he defeats a handful of scrubs and gets lucky hits in before jobbing to Beerus, an already defeated Frieza (again), Hit, a wad of goo that copies him and forces him to suck on a pacifier, and an evil Goku. Oh, and Akira Toriyama, Dragon Ball's own creator, was once asked to name his own favorite character. Piccolo was first. Mr. Satan was second. Vegeta was named as one of his least favorite characters that he only kept around for plot reasons. That's right. Vegeta doesn't just job at fighting. He jobs at existing. In VGCW 'Season 1: The Legendary Super Jobber' For a long time, Vegeta was, bar none, the biggest jobber in VGCW. The only wins to his name were those where he teamed up with Nappa, and those he earned during his feud against Charles Barkley. During those days, he'd used his Saiyan powers twice, the first time being against Angry Video Game Nerd from a KOTR loss, and the second when he returned from a Royal Rumble elimination. In the former, both men laid a beating on each before James Rolfe won again. He was punished via a suspension for the rest of the show. In the latter, he was almost promptly eliminated again. Vegeta and Piccolo nearly got VGCW taken off the air when their sex tape accidentally ended up in Commissioner McMahon's hands and accidentally ended up airing during a live show, accidentally. However, McMahon was able to use his connections with the CEO of Twitch Television Network, Horror the Cat, to keep VGCW on the air. While he was still a jobber among jobbers, Vegeta showed that he was at least capable of eliminating people in Royal Rumbles Nevertheless, he showed the world the true power of the Prince of Jobbers by being the first knock out of the January 16th Rumble to Donkey Kong just 41 seconds into the Rumble. 'Season 2: Burst Limit' On January 16th, (the same night from rumble) Vegeta faced Charles Barkley in a long, grueling Last Man Standing match. Filled with determination, Vegeta stood when the dust cleared. For the first time in VGCW history, Vegeta won a match, on his own, revealing the theme that plays when he actually wins, R. Kelly's "World's Greatest". Elsewhere, Hell froze over. On January 17th, Vegeta appeared to rematch Barkley with a new confidence in himself, dubbing himself the BADMAN with a new theme. He was subsequently defeated. In the next show, Vegeta managed to defeat Barkley once more via pinfall, proving once and for all that his win over Barkley was no fluke. 'The BADMAN Saga' Having won his feud with Barkley, Vegeta moved on to prove that the BADMAN was here to stay. His first match after the feud was a 6-Man cage match. Vegeta spent most of the time fighting the formidable Angry Video Game Nerd, who he managed to give quite a beating. Ultimately, Adam Jensen would end up the winner, but Vegeta's performance was a noticeable step up from what he normally gives. But would it be enough to actually get some actual wins to his name? On February 1st, 2013, Vegeta battled Sabin in a cage match, taking tremendous punishment from the Sultan of Suplexes while delivering his own beating in return. The match quickly broke through one of the cage sections, and several times it appeared that Vegeta would score the winning pin if not for the referee union rules requiring that the official always remain inside of the ring until a pin occurred. This count-out delay cost Vegeta the match, as Sabin was able to catch his breath and take the match back into the ring to secure the win. 'Season 3: Mark of the Warlock' Vegeta proved that he could beat people other than Barkley, when on February 10th, Vegeta managed to pin Wario in a tag team tournament! Even after being hit by Wario's finisher! Despite being pinned by Gerudo Skies in the next round, it took both a Final Atomic Buster and multiple'' Gerudo Valley Drivers to put the prince away. After winning a table match by DQ against GameCenter FU, Vegeta set his eyes on the Great Tournament for a chance to become General Manager. His first round opponent was his biggest rival, Charles Barkley, who was the VGCW champion at the time. On February 28th, Vegeta gave it his all and impressed his fellow admirers in the match, but Barkley's buffed B-Ball powers were too much to the BADMAN to handle. Vegeta was beginning to question whether or not the BADMAN gimmick was actually helping him make any progress as a wrestler. He did break his losing streak, but was still seen as the biggest jobber in VGCW, and while there were several people that could potentially take his crown (excluding Link, who hadn't been seen since the jobber match), he would likely actually have to beat them first unless something really big happened. Despite his skepticism, Vegeta brought the BADMAN shirt into the loser's bracket, hoping he'd finally be able to get another singles win. Tough enough to beat Vegeta, as Dr. Eggman would soon demonstrate. This was apparently the last straw for Vegeta. For the first time since his fight against the Jobber of Time, Vegeta put away his BADMAN shirt and went looking for help. Intrigued by the horrific tranformation Woody went through not long after his last defeat, Vegeta hoped he could make a deal with a certain someone backstage. Although Vegeta abandoned the BADMAN gimmick near the end of Season 3, one unidentified BADMAN cosplayer snuck into the Season 4 Premiere Rumble, eliminating Luigi before getting thrown out by Eggman. Vegeta made no comment about this. 'The Majin Vegeta Saga' While backstage on March 19th, Nappa noticed a strange mark on Vegeta's forehead, which was revealed to be Majin symbol. He returned to his original attire and became '''Majin Vegeta, '''ditching his BADMAN gimmick. In Losers match against Waluigi, the new Majin Vegeta surprised the VGCW crowd by emerging victorious over the also popular Waluigi, giving him the unfortunate honor of becoming the second wrestler in history to lose against Vegeta in singles fare. Vegeta was not done for the night, as he attacked Scorpion and Nappa after their match. Nappa called out Vegeta in the Season 3 finale, and the motivation behind Vegeta's alliance with Dracula was finally revealed. The former jobber was ashamed of his poor performances in VGCW, and believed no amount of training could close the gap in skill between him and Nappa. Wanting to escape from the midcard and become the warrior he was before, he secretly made up his mind to fall under Dracula's evil spell, confirming to all that he was the mysterious third member of The Drac Pack. Vegeta then went Super Saiyan and brutally beat down his former partner with no remorse. At the end of the show when Dracula initiated his hostile takeover, the count named Vegeta the #1 Contender to the Casual Championship. 'Season 4: The World's Strongest' As Dan Hibiki had a grudge against the Casual champion, Red, both wrestlers agreed to swap their title shot to face their nemeses once more. When Dan failed, Vegeta and Kefka came to his assistance and the three overwhelmed Red. For Vegeta, Charles Barkley was only man standing behind the Championship, and he was on whole different level. Vegeta brutalized the B-Baller's knee and claimed victory, sending a message to viewers everywhere: No longer was Vegeta to be mocked, he was to be feared. Despite winnin for the third time and becomes VGCW Champion.]]g the belt, he refused to wear the title backstage and appeared angry with himself. On April 26th, he defended his title against Groose with ease, finishing him off with a barrage of punches. Although his greatest enemy Charles Barkley won the Money in the Bank, he looked unstoppable. Tension continued to build between Vegeta and the rest of the Drac Pack when Dracula mentioned that he thought of Kefka as his strongest minion, and considered allowing the clown to handle the growing threat of Vamphound. Vegeta vetoed this idea by volunteering himself to force a confrontation with Vamphound, whom he vowed to deal with. After defeating Dr. Wily with apparent ease, Vegeta called out Vamphound, threatening to attack members of the live audience unless somebody emerged from hiding to fight him. Before he could make good on his ultimatum, he was interrupted by none other than his old friend Nappa, who had somehow mustered the willpower to become a Super Saiyan himself and now sported a brilliant golden beard of might! Nappa begged Vegeta to remember the man he had once been, and end their dispute nonviolently, but Vegeta refused, and the two battled once more. Even though he had the power to stand toe-to-toe with the ex-Badman, Nappa was eventually felled again by Vegeta's fists of fury. As he stood before his fallen comrade, Vegeta heard the voice of Dracula compelling him to kill Nappa. Vegeta adamantly refused, and demanded that Dracula cease his demands. Unsatisfied with the sudden bout of hesitance and disobedience, the Lord of Darkness instructed Vegeta to return backstage while he handled the matter himself. However, when Vegeta saw that Dracula planned to execute Nappa, he immediately rushed back into the ring while his old BADMAN theme triumphantly blared, striking the vampire multiple times and protecting his old partner. Vegeta declared he was fed up with following Dracula's orders, and refused to allow him to carry on with his plan to corrupt and eventually destroy VGCW. Though his mind and body were tainted by Dracula's influence, Vegeta reminded the count that there is one thing a Saiyan always keeps: '''his job.' Vegeta and Dracula duked it out in an unofficial match, and while the Saiyan Prince fought valiantly, it was clear that he was by this point fatigued from his previous battles and stood no match against his former boss. After being soundly defeated, Vegeta turned to his last resort, using the immense power given to him to make himself into a living bomb and sacrificing his life in an effort to stop the vampiric lord once and for all! When the dust settled, Vegeta was nowhere to be seen, and Dracula lay on the mat, lifeless, as Dan ran into the ring to search his pockets try to assist him. Although, it seems as though this was in vain, as Dracula revealed himself to be alive dead still in existance. Many people were disheartened by this, but in the end, we can truly realize what BADMAN did for us. The Saiyan gave his life, as a burning symbol that VGCW shall live on, no matter what threat it is faced. BADMAN gave us the ultimate sacrifice, and we should honor him to his final wish. 'Season 5: Resurrection 'V But, fate had other plans for him. Throughout the following season, Nappa went searching for the Dragon Balls to being Vegeta back to life, and at End Game 5, before passing into the afterlife, Shenron granted Nappa's wish, and the BADMAN lived once more, reappearing in front an ascended Kefka and implying he will scar him. However, perhaps unsurprisingly, God Kefka was far too strong for the Saiyan Prince to defeat. But, while they were fighting, Shenron used Vegeta's energy to reverse Kefka's wish of Godhood, allowing Nappa and Co. to land their finishers on him, with Vegeta himself finishing off the Clown. Leaving Kefka's fate to Gabe, he was later seen in the GM's office with Nappa, though, Vegeta being Vegeta, he stated he wasn't going to thank them for bringing them back, making everyone in the room erupt in laughter (except for Jensen). 'Season 6: Vegeta's Not Dead' At the end of the November 12th show, VGCW Champion Mike Haggar announced that the next show will have a #1 contender's match to determine who will try to take the VGCW Champion belt and rout out Haggar's second term as Mayor of VGCW. Infuriated, to say the least, Vegeta comes out and projects a minor complaint to Haggar: while wearing his OWN VGCW Championship belt from during Dracula's reign as GM, he challenges that no one ever ''defeated him for the title. Gabe Newell recognized Vegeta's claim the following week, referring to both Haggar and Vegeta as "VGCW Champion" and reinstating Vegeta's title reign. But alas, despite his powerful showing and surprising offense at the beginning of the match on November 26 against Haggar, he was laid flat by the Mayor of Earth. The audience rioted at Haggar's definite grip on the VGCW Champion title, while others claimed that "The Prince of Jobbers" has returned. Eager to prove otherwise, he and Nappa reformed The Saiyans to return to tag-team competition, taking on the debuting The Dragons on December 3rd. They would go on to win the match, but it was Nappa who got the pin. More work would have to be done to prove his days of jobberdom are behind him... And that was exactly what Vegeta did, as he and Nappa faced the recently debuted Team Fortress 2 on his first show of 2014. With both teams having bested the Dragons, the battle to see which team was stronger could have gone either way. In the end, it went Vegeta's way, as he would hammer The Heavy with a well-timed Demonic Rush to get the pin. Having won two matches in a row, The Saiyans would be rewarded with a shot at the Tag Team Titles, a fact that Vegeta informed Gamecenter FU of on the final January 2014 show. Before that show though, Vegeta alone would have a match. He would face three challengers. One would be the ever surprising Captain Falcon. The second would be the dangerous, often dominent Air Man. The third would be overwhelming, out of control 2Kuality. Vegeta would promptly become embroiled in a whirl of ever-changing double teams, pin-breakups, and endless AI loops. The three 'men' would destroy each other. For the first time, a match would reach the entrance stage. A referee would defy gravity and float on thin air. Ultimately, Vegeta would snatch victory from the jaws of chaos, demonstrating to Air Man that he lifted before showing him a violent drop to a steel stage would also jam his fan. Perhaps Vegeta's days of jobberdom were finally over, but there would only be one way for the Badman to fully silence his critics: to, under no one's power but his own, wrest the Tag Team titles from his old enemy the Nerd (And Arino, to whom Vegeta is fairly indifferent), and avenge the jobbing ways that the Nerd started all those many shows ago... It did not come to pass. The match did not go in favor of the Saiyans, and the Angry Video Game Nerd would prove that he was still Vegeta's kryptonite, knocking him senseless with the Power Glove and pinning him for the three. The ways of the jobber are many and vast, it seems, and just when you think you're out, they pull you back in. With his earlier VGCW Title reign disparaged by his own tag team partner as due to being because of 'voodoo and shit', one wonders what the Saiyan will do to try and assauge his pride in Season 7. 'Season 7: The Path To Power' Vegeta appeared on 2014-03-04 to fight Captain Falcon in a First Blood Match. After going back and forth with Falcon, the Captain seemed to have the upperhand on the Sayain, beating him down with a Kendo Stick. However, the Prince got back to his own two feet, kicked the Captain, and slammed him down on the ground to draw blood from Falcon, giving him his first legitimate singles win since defeating Charles Barkley. He would try and follow this success up by facing Sonic the Hedgehog on 2014-04-08, but it would be to no avail. His luck that season would be much better in the Tag-Team contest, with both himself and his partner Nappa working their way through the Tag-Contender Tournament. They would go up against Shadoloo, recently christened champs after beating GameCenter FU, and would win together for the first time the Co-Op Belt. Season 8: Badman Unbound It would take a few shows before Vegeta would get to show off in the ring again, without the aid of his Co-Op partner. But he would get his chance on 2014-06-03. He faced a four-man elimination match, with Snake, Ness, and most frighteningly of all, Ganondorf. He entered the ring with pride, wearing his Co-Op Belt, and proved that he had earned it rightfully by lasting all the way through, pinning Ganondorf himself for the win. He would show two weeks later that he wasn't going to return to his jobbing ways when he and Nappa faced their first tag team contenders, The DK Crew, and defeated them to prove to be the superior monkeys. A month later he would take on the recently crowned Casual Champion Air Man, and clearly sensing the machine's Power Level, brought Nappa along as backup...which only delayed the inevitable, as he was eventually blown away. Unfortunately, this seemingly harmless act would later prove to be devastating, as he was later attacked and left unconsious, and Nappa was carted off to be the latest pawn in The Practice's #MASTERPLAN to take over the VGCW. However, unlike other people, The Prince of All Saiyans was unconcerned with Nappa's convertion, proclaiming to Barret Wallace that he would take care of Nappa himself. This seemed to strike a nerve with Barret, who's friend, Flint, had also been converted, and the two took to the ring to let off their steam in a Last Man Standing Match. Unfortunately for Vegeta, he was caught off-guard by Barret's metal hand and knocked out cold. This must have done something to Vegeta, as he later assisted Proto Man in taking down the 'Bald Man' by bringing out a table and knocking him out and setting him up for Blues to defeat him, sending him off to Dr. Light for un-roboticization. With Nappa back in action, The Saiyans were free to defend their titles from all challengers; instead, they got The DK Crew again at End Game 8, but before then they took on recent newcomers, and fellow aliens, ToeJam & Earl in a Non-Title Match, and winning. When End Game 8 finally came, The Saiyans were ready to take down the pair of monkeys they had already defeated twice in the past...and came out once again the winners, defending their titles for a second time. 'Season 9: The Second Tenkaichi Budōkai' With the Co-Op Championship firmly around The Saiyans' waist, a #1 Co-Op Contendership Tournament was held to kick the new Season off, and in the end, PK Chu proved to be the top team to take them on for their titles; to study their techniques, they placed them in a match against Barret & Flint, which they ultimately won. The week before their clash, they collided in the ring and were on the verge of contesting their Championship right then, but Baz McMahon intervened and made the Main Event of the evening a 6-Man Tag-Team Match, and while The Saiyans were paired with the treacherous Guile, PK Chu brought the big guns by pairing up with the VGCW Champion Scorpion. Despite this, Vegeta was the one who finally secured the win, by pinning the very champion himself. With the psychological mindgames now in their corner, they were confident in seeing PK Chu off like they did with The DK Crew. However, one thing they forgot to account for was their tenacity, as despite throwing everything they had at Red & Ness, they threw right back at The Saiyans, making crucial saves and showing incredible teamwork. In the end, Ness managed to grab Nappa into a chinlock, and Vegeta getting caught up between the referee and being too tired to prevent Nappa from tapping out, losing their titles to the plucky pair. Despite this disappointment, Vegeta pinning Scorpion back in the 6-Man Match previously was enough for him to manage to worm his way into a #1 Contenders Match alongside Phoenix Wright and Duke Nukem; unfortunately for Vegeta, he would also have to participate in his match in the Second World Martial Arts Great Tournament due to being voted in again, and his lack of support from Nappa wasn't helping his mood either. To give him a fair chance though, he kicked off the show against the Movie Star Extraordinaire Johnny Cage, and in a close contest, Vegeta managed to outdo Mr. John Carlton to advance to the Quarter Finals to face a very...unique individual in Ebisumaru, but in the meantime, he had a #1 Contenders Match to attend to, and he managed to push both of his opponents to their limits before succumbing to Duke's Megaton Drop. Despite this latest setback, Vegeta was given another opportunity as he was given a spot in the latest Money in the Bank Ladder Match...and so was Nappa, and the two pummeled each other to get the briefcase, but his short stature, in comparison to Nappa's largeness, was enough to seperate the two, and Nappa got the briefcase just as Vegeta was climbing it himself. There were later rumours of the phrase "GOD DAMMIT NAPPA!" being heard from across time & space that evening. There was no time to whine about this turn of events, as he was still in the Great Tournament against the flamboyant Ebisumaru, and while Vegeta has taken on many wacky foes such as The Ginyu Force and Majin Buu, Ebisu was on a-whole-nother level of weird, getting repeatedly twerked on and Bronco Buster'd by the Mystical Ninja, and his mindgames proved to be a step too far in weirdness for The Saiyan Prince, and he was eliminated from the Tournament. After that he took to the sidelines to resuscitate from his constant battles, and returned invigorated in a Triple Threat a month later...only to be eliminated first. 'Season 10: Renegade For Life' Vegeta helped ring in the 10th Season of VGCW by taking on a familiar face in Johnny Cage, who seemed determined to get some payback for knocking him out of the Second Great Tournament by repeatedly punching him in the Dragon Balls and kicking him in the face a bunch. He continued to lick his wounds from the constant battling over the past few months, but then overheard Groose and his goons picking on fellow aliens ToeJam & Earl, warning the pair that aliens were not welcome in VGCW. This must have struck a nerve with Vegeta, and with his usual Saiyan pride kicking in, joined up with ToeJam & Earl to accept Groose's challenge; a 6-Man Tag-Team Elimination Match at the upcoming Challenge Tower PPV. However, being The Prince of all Saiyans and needing to feed his planet sized ego uphold his Saiyan pride, Vegeta instead decided to face Groose one on one inside Hell in a Cell. What followed was a brutal war between the Saiyan prince and the leader of the bullies, but in the end Vegeta nailed Groose with a Demon Rush and secure the victory for himself and his would-be partners; as earlier that night Toejam and Earl had bested the Bullies. Vegeta attempted to follow through with this momentum 2 weeks later against Sabin, who had come off a big win against his rival Professor Layton. But Sabin didn't seem to want to entertain the idea, as he quickly broke out two Train Suplexs in rapid succession to put the prince down. On the go home show before Endgame X, Vegeta and Nappa attempted to challenge Nightmare Gabe by fusing into a being known as 'Vegappa' but were quickly laid out by Gabe. In hindsight Nappa was right when he said "maybe we should have fused before we came out Vegeta", but regardless the Saiyan Prince left the season with his head; relatively held high. Behind the Kayfabe Ironically, Bazza originally intended Vegeta to be a major contender in the VGCW when he downloaded him, as his Create-a-Wrestler has remarkably high stats. Vegeta gets his "Badman" persona from a series of episodes in Dragon Ball Z in which Vegeta's space armor is in the wash, so he must wear the only available clothes: a pair of yellow pants and a bright pink shirt with "BAD MAN" emblazoned on the back. This outfit causes him no small amount of humiliation. His theme music is a rap song performed by WWE wrestler John Cena and American rapper Freddie Foxxx/Bumpy Knuckles titled "Bad, Bad Man." Non-Royal Rumble Record External Links Vegeta "Bad, Bad Man" Director's Cut music video Gallery geta2.png|Vegeta before being crowned King of the Beach. BADMAN intro.png|Vegeta's intro, showing off his prized shirt Majinvegeta.png|The Majin Bad Man. The tattoo came with a free thousand yard stare Ssjmv.PNG|SSJ Majin Vegeta Finajob.gif|Vegeta's former finisher, Final Job Majinvegetateleport.gif|Vegeta obtains great power Job.png|Vegeta gets a 'dose' of reality from Baz McMahon. UNTOLDGLORY.png|Vegeta won for the first time. It happened. prince of jobbers.png|Try it yourself. ElmJO.png|Scene from Vegeta and Piccolo's sex tape VegetaBadMan.png|HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN A PINK SHIRT BEFORE? JUICY.png awalusedB3524-20071025202715.jpg|Bulma's favorite album photos of her "Badman." WSQuWBf.gif|Return of a Badman Snakejobbergrave.png|Snake remembers. ASSMAN.png|WITH HIS NAME ON HIS ASS HE'S A BADMAN Category:Neutral